


夜长梦多

by mmmaniaaaa



Category: Digimon Adventure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmaniaaaa/pseuds/mmmaniaaaa





	夜长梦多

**夜长梦多**

 

 

*

“……现在将为您转播至语音信箱，请在提示音后留言……”   
  
“我要回来了。”   
  


*

清晨六点，比之美国更加湿冷的日本。大冬天的气温极低，天色也仍旧如夜的浓黑。两人并肩走在窄而静的小道，只偶尔有不知道从哪里传来的细微声响瞬起瞬歇。   
  
“哇，好冷！”   
  
他夸张地抖了抖，整个身体都缩成一团，又像是发现了什么新奇玩意儿一样孩子气地刻意呼气吸气，嘴角带着笑，眼前的雾气聚聚散散，旁边的人终于忍不住瞥了他一眼。   
  
“什么时候回台场？”

兴奋劲终于有所收敛，吐气的人童稚的眼神也偶然变得成熟起来，像是思考着极为慎重的事件一般，“暂时没告诉其他人说我回来了。”   
  
一乘寺突然笑起来。

 

他有些莫名，“你笑什么？”   
  
“没什么，只是突然想起你走的时候的事情。”   
  
他以一种怀旧的语气，如年过半百的老人似的缅怀，“说起来，那时也是偷偷就跑去美国了。”

 

原因未知，动机未知，甚至连时间也只是让一乘寺刚好得知，仅仅拥有告别的机会。  
  
时间过得并不算快，但是当回想起来却又会发现那些曾经以为停滞不动、慢如蜗牛爬过、一天一天数着盼着的时间已经早就留下一道不算明显却又漫长的痕迹，总结起来竟然是如此大量且恢弘。

 

周围的高楼在夜间看得不够清楚，路灯昏黄无力，甚至还会像是电力供应不足一般，在某个时间点狠狠闪几下，又暗几个度下去。他们一时没有交谈，本宫大辅就将注意力分去了周遭。  
  
“啊啊啊这里，”他指着某一栋楼，“以前机甲龙兽和三角龙首战斗的时候，这上面的预制板还掉下来过，然后机甲龙兽就进化了。”

 

一乘寺并没有打断他，只是在他兴奋的说着‘超～酷’的时候应和一句。  


但很快他就发现，这些他或许曾经熟悉的东西全都泯灭了其原有的形态。

 

“都变了啊……”

 

语气里不无遗憾，其实也算不得什么大事，仅仅是因为在自己缺席的这一段时间里连环境都

 

变得如此之快，他越来越不肯定自己回来这一趟是否能够称心如意。

  
“什么都是会变的。”

 

天空渐渐亮起来。最初只是在他们前方有一圈稍微淡于周围的光晕，然后慢慢地扩散开去，变成暖黄色，橙色，最后是金色。   
  
“我没有。”   
  
一乘寺静静扫了他一眼，又迅速将视线转移到了别的地方去，他从兜里把手抽出来，直接明了地去握旁边人的手，不出意外地更加冰凉。   
  
而他没有被拒绝。   
  
       


*

本宫大辅暂时住在了一乘寺家。

有工作的人交代了一些日常就准备上班，他这个时候才想起自己归国的时间与国内大部分人的上班时间相差不多，前脚才刚一到家，把他安顿好之后一乘寺就不得不去警察局报道了。

“结果还是选择了这个职业啊。”

他靠着门框，玄关处还在穿鞋的人也没太在意他的这句自言自语，站起身后从一旁的鞋柜抽屉里摸出一把钥匙，扔给他，说这是给你的。

“你一早就给我备好了，是吗？”

语气里毫不掩饰沾沾自喜，又更加用力地握紧了钥匙，

赶着去上班的人好似忙得连看他一眼的时间都没有就出了门，关上门之前他也只来得及看一眼门后那张表情略微尴尬的脸一眼，心情意外地很好，困意也一扫而光。

一乘寺家不算大，收拾得很干净，高层建筑视野尤为开阔，落地窗窗明几净一眼望去像是没有阻拦，可以就这样直接穿越到室外去一样。客厅书房一体化，电视机左面是一张不大不小的办公桌，摆放在窗前，透光性特别好。

一乘寺几年前就搬出来自己一人居住了，父母当然是不同意，尤其是母亲，丧子之痛还未在这个家庭中完全消退，童年的经历又怎会不令这位已近年迈的母亲未雨绸缪。

“小贤你还是住家里吧，也好陪妈妈说说话。”

“……警局的事情又多又杂，在家的话反而不太方便。”

一乘寺是孝子，他的人生轨迹大部分是按照父母的期待而行进的，那些疯狂，流浪，独立自主与坚持己见，好像从不会发生在他的身上，本宫大辅是多么与他背道而驰的一个人。

“没关系的，这样一来妈妈也好帮你做饭，一个人住的话，肯定又会忘记吃饭吧？”

一乘寺很为难。

推脱得很无力。

他不想令母亲担忧失望，但确实一人住更为方便，更何况，他还有一些尚未昭显出来的计划，不能够让他人得知。柔和似水的性格终究无法强硬成冰，关键时刻站出来的还是一直缄口不言的父亲。同样斑白着头发的老人轻轻揽住伴侣的肩膀，细声说着就让孩子自己决定这样的话。

儿子已经长大了。

父母的庇佑只会显得多余。

他有足够的能力照顾自己。

难道你不相信小贤吗？

母亲的眼泪就这样流下来。

一乘寺的心也被揪扯得隐隐作痛。

但他到底还是搬出来了，为公为私他都有足够的理由，只是会不时想起那张流着泪的脸，那些顺着深浅不一的沟壑流淌着的液体，打湿的是一乘寺时有难眠的梦。

但是现在，那个人回来了。

他做的一切好似终于有了一些实际性的成果。

 

*

本宫大辅睡了一觉之后爬起来时已经是下午，饥肠辘辘只得穿戴整齐准备出门觅食，走出门了才想起今早被交予的钥匙还在鞋柜上，差点儿没一口气噎死在路上。

饥饿毕竟还是占据了主导，在想出办法之前他已经不受控制地随便走进了一家店坐下，点餐，就等开吃了。在等待的过程中他又花费了一定的时间来分析没带要是出门想要回去的几种对策。

撬门是排在第一，也是才冒出来就被掐掉的办法之一，接下来的无非就是不太科学的从隔壁阳台爬进去之类的方法，想来想去终究还是只有一个最靠谱，不过这还得等他吃晚饭再说。

才刚回来，手机也保持着美国的使用习惯，在日本根本派不上用场，但即使能够使用，在不知一乘寺联系方式的情况下也是白搭。

填饱肚子之后的第一件事情就是要找到一乘寺工作的地址，行动力上本宫大辅从来不会差，按部就班这个词语在他的世界里也时有时无。不确定的话他可以问，只要是在一乘寺家附近的警局一家他也没放过，毕竟，那个天才少年也不会令居住地与工作地处于两个极端的方向。

他耗费了大量时间来寻找，却并不觉累，反倒是认为这不过是饭后的锻炼，并且，从某个角度上来讲，本宫大辅喜欢这样的寻找游戏。

你看，这个世界那么大，但你总能够凭借自己的力量找到那一个你想要寻找的人。当相见的那一刻终于到来时，充满命运的安排以及现实的必然，是多么令人振奋而又欣慰。

然后本宫大辅与一乘寺贤相遇了，在他朝前而对方又朝着他走的某条大街。

 

“……你怎么……”

一乘寺看到了他，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，惊讶又无奈。

“肚子饿了，出来吃饭，”他说，然后又朝前走了几步，站定在一乘寺面前，也完全没去想自己接下来说的话会令一乘寺多么鄙视与无语似的，还一脸笑，“钥匙忘带了。”

一乘寺噎住了。

本宫大辅还真是一个令人随时惊喜的人，虽然他不喜欢时时惊喜，那样的人生太刺激了，他的心脏还不足以强大到这种程度。

“那回家吧。”

一乘寺继续往前，本宫大辅也调整了方向，从小就比他高的人现在好像更高了，本宫大辅稍微有些心戚戚。

“你吃饭了吗？”

“恩，之前已经吃过了。”

毕竟时间也是晚间九点，如此的灯火辉煌夜意阑珊，冬季送来的风带着割人的凛冽，路上行人不多，有也是疾步想要摆脱寒冷的人，两人却像是都没有受到影响，慢慢地，一步一步地，像是享受这样的时光一般缓慢前行，步伐一致。

“你还记得，在离开之前我对你说的话吗？”   
本宫大辅突如其来地打破沉静，某辆车驶过时所带来的光亮在一乘寺的侧脸停留一晌，只是这样短暂的时间，就已经足够令他发现对方的表情，怔忪中带着一些了然，始料未及而又应对自如。  
“什么话？”

 

*

机场人来人往，一乘寺匆匆赶到的时候竟有些失神。

他不知道该从哪一个地方开始找起，不论哪个方向都充斥着陌生的，多余的，成为他找寻目标的阻碍的人。

慌乱的情绪让他手足无措，站在原地失去方向，从身下滴下的水在地上汇成一团，能够看见模糊的变形的自己的身影，周围的人带着各种目光看他，其中却没有一种神情能够为他带来抚慰。焦躁与害怕碾压而来，这样的不安全感竟然会在多年后又再次出现。

他顿觉自己又快要被吸入黑色的那片海，周围似乎都响起海浪的声音，那时尚且有一双手将他稳而快速地往外扯，这一次不知道他是否赶得及。

一乘寺是在一个半小时以前接到电话的，陌生的号码第一次显示在他的手机上，停顿了半晌，在他犹豫着是否要拨打回去的时候再次响起来。

“喂喂？听得到吗？”

声音却不是陌生的。

他兀自在原地失了神，甚至忘记自己还在奔跑着以躲避突如其来的阵雨的途中。重磅消息像是巨石一样从陡峭的山崖上往下滚，就快要将他负压。

“你在听吗贤？”

名为本宫大辅的人怕他没有听清，甚至又重复了一遍。

一乘寺在雨中闭上眼睛，混乱的心情一如毫无章法砸在地面溅起的水花，向着东西南北各个方向以不同的高度起跳，他浑身已经湿透了。

“我在听，大辅。”

压制不住颤抖。

冷，亦或是其他，在事实面前再讲究原因无足轻重毫无意义。

他在东京，这本是一个可以见面的良机，却直接被斩杀。一切都突如其来，如同下雨这一个讯息，不可阻挡又无力挽回，只是从头到脚将他浇凉的结果毫无差异。

“那我等你。”

那我等你。

就因为这句话，他拼命奔跑，天气像是一个诅咒，来自负面的压力就好像是在刻意阻拦他一般，设下重重阻碍，与他做对。

很久很久以前他也曾经怨怼过老天，为他带来一个那样完美的兄长，却又因为他一个无心的想法而将之收回，很长一段时间他都会做这样一个梦：年少的他站在阳台上吹泡泡，那些他爱的人都被关在了泡泡里，他们挣扎着，敲打着，拼命想要从泡泡里面出来，他也在叫喊，伸手想要去帮忙，但是到了最后，那些泡泡不是被他戳破，就是在他的眼前升上了空中，高得他的视线无法企及。

而这一次，被关进泡泡里的人变为了本宫大辅，他将要飞上高空，去往另外一个国度。

终究还是没有赶上，当他抵达的时候这是唯一的想法，身体上的冷根本无法匹敌从内心之中散发出来的凉，最终他也是不被上天爱着的人。

而仿佛老天也仍旧是一个老顽童，硬要令他失望绝望再推翻一切重来，拖着箱子的人就站在他面前，说了一句好慢啊，差点儿就见不到了。

下雨天航班延缓了。

成长的两个人已经不再是七八年前不谙世事的少年，彼此或多或少都能够感受到那一股不同寻常的悸动，像是冬日里的温暖阳光，夏季中的送爽清风，是永远的标杆，一生的追寻，却无法也还不确定，是否能够坦然地将这份感情交予时间做验证。

一乘寺硬生生地将快要失控的泪收了回去，抬眼对上面前这人一如既往的笑脸，顿时觉得青天白日阳光灿烂，炽烈的光线穿透厚重的云层以及机场的屋顶直直到来，他几乎睁不开眼。

“……抱歉。”他说，“我来晚了。”

本宫大辅笑着，大大咧咧说着没关系，突然打电话叫你来也是我的不对。

时光与岁月到底带走了什么，一乘寺对眼前的人莫名增添了一些陌生。本宫大辅也终究会成长起来，那些年少时期特有的莽撞与冲撞，已经随着时间的沉淀被取代，这个童年时期的将领也朝着更加可靠与成熟的方向发展。

“为什么突然要走呢。”

本宫大辅的身边并没有家人，一乘寺才注意到了这一点，比起这个，他更加上心的还是对方要离开的理由，挠的他不安。

“我有句要跟你说。”

避重就轻或许也不算准确，突然收起笑脸的人严肃认真，行李箱也被放在一边，孤独地站立着。头顶突然一记惊雷，被建筑抵回了大半声响，一乘寺猛然清醒，眼前的离别不再是某个梦境，而是现实。

本宫大辅走到他身边，就像是快要与他擦肩一般站着，就这么用仅有两人能够听到的声音说着，偏偏此时又是一声雷鸣，但是他却觉得，来自大自然的震撼力早就已经被耳畔那句话所压制。

“你愿意等我回来吗？”

 

 

*

本宫大辅瞬间变了神色，但事情发展也并未超出他的意料，一切尚有转机，他需要的只是耐心。

“你忘了也没关系，”他说，“我还记得。”

他拥有成千上万个办法让一乘寺想起那些声称已然忘记的话，时间既然能够拔苗助长，那么他曾经具有的勇气到了如今也只增不长。

空旷而寒冷的大街，想要拥抱亲吻喜欢的人又是多么简单的事情。

一乘寺果然愣住了，眼前这个闭着眼睛一脸享受的人甚至尝试着将舌头送入他的口中。

情欲来得这么快，也不分时间场合和地点。  
所有的准备工作早就已经做好，只等着这一点导火索被点燃，点火的人无畏而迎难直上，快要被烧灼起来的人又如何躲得过。

他们回了家，一乘寺很快被放倒在了沙发上，喘着气连眼睛都睁不开地看着本宫大辅，黑漆漆的夜中那双眼睛正在大放光彩。

“你想起来了吗？”

本宫大辅问。

他还来不及回答，一波更加剧烈而狂野的吻又倾巢而来。

隔天是周末，他们拥有一个夜晚的时间来慢慢回想过往。

 

 

*

隔阂与久未见面而微妙的气氛消失了，只是一乘寺迟迟没有给出答复。本宫大辅不急，对于彼此来说都不能够再轻率的决定，若是拥有更多的时间来细细思考也不失为稳妥的做法。

“跟我一起去美国吧。”   
是某次吃完饭的时候本宫大辅抛出的话题，一乘寺正准备收拾，今天划拳他又输了，也好似并不能够立刻跟上本宫大辅的节奏，只当是开玩笑，片刻之后就没有再去在意。但是很明显本宫大辅并不打算敷衍而过，拽住他的手往下一用力，两人又重新坐在了饭桌前。

气氛很凝重，本宫大辅很认真，搅得一乘寺不得安宁，他隐隐觉得本宫大辅会说些什么，但是内容却无法猜中。  
“听我说，我现在能赚钱，有存款，并且也没人知道我回来了，你也有工作能力，去了美国还可以……”   
一乘寺明显惊讶了，也明白了事情的缘由，突然的离去，以及不说一句话的悄悄归来。

美国有着更为广阔且自由的环境，这一点他很清楚，本宫大辅也是。再此之前他一直以为归来则意味着，做好准备的本宫大辅终于决定直面他们的感情，但是他错了，这正是一招棋，对方的回来不是开始，而是过程之中的一部分，他从这个时候开始才真正进入了对方的计划当中。  
“大辅，你是不是想的太简单了啊？”   
本宫大辅被打断了。  
他不明白，两个人相爱是多么不容易并且重要的事情，他为之筹划了多年，就等着一个好的回答。   
但是，现在这个可能为他带来未来的人却好似无法理解他，又是无奈又是不解，“我觉得你大概还是变了吧。”   
  
一乘寺立刻就明白了他的想法，只要将过去与从他的突然回国这段时间所发生的事情联系起来，很容易就知道他为此编织了一个网，从很早以前。   
  
“我没有变。硬要说的话也只能是在对于你的事情上我格外认真而已。”   
  
“……总之，这件事情暂时放在这里吧，我们都还需要时间。”   
  
他觉得有些气急，对方看起来风淡云轻毫不在意，倒显得像是他一直在自作多情了。   
  
一乘寺站起来想走，他也站起来，把一乘寺逼到角落，对方一个不稳踉跄了一下，眼中一阵慌乱也不知道都蕴藏了哪些情绪。他觉得口干舌燥，但是更加心烦，他看到一乘寺眼中的自己，像是一头暴躁的野兽，急于冲破牢笼，又怕过激的举动会伤害到那个站在笼外看着他的人，那样害怕与不忍的表情，令他心凉又神伤。

他猛地凑近，一乘寺朝后缩了一下就撞上了墙，闷响的一声像是提醒，他站直身子，在双方之间留下安全的距离，最后也没进行下一步，自顾自地走开，说了晚安。   
  
一乘寺好像也想说什么，最后眼中的光消失殆尽也没做出反应，轻轻嗯了声。   
  
他躺在沙发上闭眼，没过一会儿一床被子被搭在他身上，有一片阴影留在他身上好久。   
  
他没睡着，他怎么可能睡得着。   


 

 

*

一场意外的发生或许并不需要过多的预兆，就如同一场阵雨想来就想，想走就走。

  
冷战突如其来，也并非无迹可寻。   


本宫大辅不知道该怎么缓和他们之间的关系。

 

一乘寺总会在他醒来之前离开，但是桌上一定有准备好的早餐，又是在极晚的时间归来，不说一句话地进屋，睡觉。

他们有过对话，却仅限于必要时，这些对话全是一乘寺以礼相待，一旦他稍有火气，对方的态度就会更软，或者说干脆沉默。

他们的关系就如同室友，他也总找不到合适的时机开口，一乘寺总会在适当的时机打断，然后用各式各样听起来那么理所当然的理由消失在他面前。

打开邮箱确认邮件是他定时会做的事情，一乘寺走后的房间尤为空荡安静，明明也不曾因为谁的到来或者离开而大小突变，偏就是心理空间构筑得形态自由。

这一天他收到了来自本宫纯的信件。

离家时的默不作声当然会令父母暴跳如雷，翅膀长硬之后就觉得自己摔不死了吗？他还记得电话打过来的时候那边语气异常冷静的父母这样说。一家人都不是什么温润如玉的性格，所以当这样的情况出现时本宫大辅自然也就知道父母的怒气值。

他不敢说话，不敢还嘴，生硬地接受着越洋电话对于耳朵的折磨，但是又难得的心安，漂泊在外是一件多么难的事情只有当去做了才会有着深刻的体会，但是他有着坚定且确定的目标，这股冲劲就将成为乘风破浪的帆。

本宫纯成为他与父母和解的重要因素，所以作为姐姐也自然对他的关心更多。

邮件的内容无非也就是问及他的近况，还添了一句即是你回来了吗？快要过年了喔。

不用本宫纯说，他也决定在新年的时候回家一次，都已经到日本了，若还是缩头乌龟一样呆在这里不仅不孝更为懦弱，只是一乘寺迟迟没有给他答复，现在他还不能心安。

【还没有回来，不过迟早会的。】

他回复了这样的信件，同时也下了决心。

 

一乘寺显然没有想到，被告知有人找的这个‘有人’是本宫大辅，明明对方就活生生地站在眼前，此时也仍旧天亮，他就是觉得看不清楚，眉眼鼻子神色通通都看不清楚。

“不是吧？”本宫大辅笑着靠近，轻轻拍他的肩膀，“不认识了吗？几小时前才见过的啊。”

这一掌拍在肩膀上轻飘飘的，就好似一阵风过一般，他却仿佛站不稳似的一个踉跄被对方眼疾手快地扶住。

来意是什么基本上已经猜到，这样不温不火冷战之后的有意示好只会带来两个相悖的结果，二元对立如此简单，不是最坏就是更好。

“还没有正式讲过，不过我觉得现在有必要说一次，”说话的人犹豫了一下，做祷告一般虔诚地望着他，“我喜欢你。”

世界上有许多的文字，这些文字的搭配组合也能够形成丰富多彩复杂绚丽的词句，其中最最具有魔力与震撼效果的，也是最简单淳朴的这一句。

想象与现实当然不能同日而语，知道与听到也绝对是两回事。

从很久以前开始，他们之前的一些事情就已经是即使不戳破，也能够完全传达的程度，所以本宫大辅一直觉得有些话即使不说一乘寺也晓得，但是现在他明白了，这些曾经以为可以放在内心里被供奉起来的话语，如果不说出来，是没有办法生根发芽的，一乘寺需要他来确定与提醒，一次不够的话，那么百次，千次或者更多他也会说。

“大辅……”

“你也一定知道我回来的目的，对吧？”

一乘寺无语。

很多事情一旦摆上了台面就不再具备多样的可能性，它只会寻求一个答案，其他的都是多余与无用。被抹杀掉可能性是多么的可悲，一条路上多有艰险，甚至没有岔道供你选择，这是一乘寺不愿意看到的局面。

太快了，他一直以为自己有足够的机会与时间来衡量，但是本宫大辅却没有同样的想法，快刀斩乱麻与夜长梦多，对方毫不犹豫地就选择了前者。

“大辅，你不觉得我们需要时间来好好商量吗？”

“我已经给了你很多时间了，贤。”

“……”

“小五到如今已经超过十年，如果你觉得还不够，那么告诉我，你需要多久。”

一乘寺震惊了，他甚至没想到这段感情的起源竟在那么久以前。而本宫大辅的表情又是那么严肃与坚定，好像不论他说什么都会被言之凿凿的否定，因为对方有着那么强有力的时间做论证。

“我……”

他局促不安，本宫大辅也是。

经过的人并不会知道这样面对而立的两人讨论的问题是什么，没有人会去关心陌生人的心情，但是他们却会抱着或好奇或反感的心情来看待两个男人之前的感情。

爱是什么，爱就是痴男怨女，在大多数人的认知当中，同性之间的爱绝对是违背常理而又不容存在的。他们不会去谈爱情真正成立的三个因素，也不去论那些会被他们的言论与行为所伤害的恋人之所以相爱的理由，固执而自我。

本宫大辅之所以想要带着一乘寺离开，无非就是想要远离喧嚣与流言蜚语。

他成熟了，但是对于爱情却永远的理想主义。

一乘寺的沉默与犹豫更加是一盆冷水浇下来，他当机立断就将对方扯入怀中吻上去。理智的思考与耐心的等待不太适合勇往直前的他，行动先于语言抢占先机才是他的本性。

而愣在怀里的人很快推开了他，还没来得及说话就被另外一个加入的声音打断。

“大辅？”   
本宫大辅追着声音看过去，只看一眼就心中一凉。  
“姐，你怎么来了？”   
一乘寺很快拉远了与本宫大辅的距离，在家务事面前显得一丝一毫也插不上手，他还在担心刚才那个鲁莽的举动到底引起了多少人的注意，其中有没有眼前这一位。  
“你果然回来了，为什么不告诉爸妈？”   
本宫纯逼近，好似不得出一个说得过去的合适解释就不会罢休。  
“才刚回来，你从哪里听来的消息？”   
对方的语气听起来像是确认想法而不是询问，本宫大辅下意识觉得事情向不好的方向发展了。  
“打电话去你美国的公寓，一个外国女人说的。”   
  
“哦……”   
  
他们沉默了。   
  
本宫大辅心绪极乱，一方面一乘寺还没有做出正面回应，另一方面偷偷回国的事情又被得知，这无疑难上加难。再看一乘寺，那家伙沉静外表下仍有一丝外人不易察觉的慌乱，像是偷情被发现一样。   
  
或许也正好算作偷情。   
  
“既然回来了就跟我回家去吧。”   
  
他不确定刚才本宫纯有没有看见他和一乘寺的拥吻，他也不知道为什么自己姐姐语气中突然有了命令的语气，更不知道为什么会在田町相遇，一切来的莫名其妙，仿佛硬要给他增添挫折，好让他遇强则强，突破重重险阻。   
  
“……我……”

他还想垂死挣扎，无奈半天也想不出一个不跟着回去的理由。  
  
“你是一乘寺吧，那个天才少年？”   
  
这一次本宫纯直接过滤掉他，朝前迈了几步站在一乘寺面前，听起来像是确认的问题突然变得如同审问，他一眼看过去只能看见一乘寺瞪大眼睛故作平静点了点头。   
  
“非常感谢你对我弟弟的照顾。”   
  
“……哪里，请不用客气”   
  
“我现在要把他带走，可以吗？”   
  
他将目光陡然转向本宫纯，而一乘寺在看他。   
  
“喂，姐！”   
  
“爸妈也都很想你，走吧回家～”本宫纯拽住他的衣领，对一乘寺说了再见，扯着他就往前走。   
  
“老巫婆你快放开我！”   
  
“不会放的别以为能刺激到我，给我自己好好走路！”   
  
一乘寺有些手足无措，本宫大辅已经走出十几米远他还站在原地。刚才发生的一切太不真实，他现在还心跳紊乱。等到他好不容易镇定下来整颗心又空落落的，除了一下又一下得眨眼他几乎做不出别的动作。   
  
像是突然出现一样，那个人也迅速地消失了，每眨一下眼都离他更远，一乘寺突然间舍不得眨眼了，睁着眼睛酸痛而干涩。   
  
本宫纯绝非空穴来风他能感觉得到，任何人都会在护卫自己重要的家人时散发一种独特的气场，针锋相对时居于下风的感觉令他实为挫败，那是本宫大辅的家人，她有着多么堂而皇之的立场，而他算什么。

任他曾经有过再威武好听的名号，他也顶多是对方口中所提及的一个符号，本宫大辅众多朋友之一，他甚至连挽留的机会都未曾有过。

一乘寺陡然觉得这个冬天冷得可怕。  
本宫大辅的身影再也看不见，平稳心绪之后他也只得转身走，就在这一刻，像是通过某种感应察觉到他要离开的信息一样，那个人又从离开的地方朝着他跑来，站在他几步远的地方直喘气。   
  
“大辅？你怎么……”   
  
“怕你哭啊。”   
  
那人抬起头来笑一脸爽朗。   
  
“我才不会……”他把头侧到一边去，但同时内心再次被填充饱满，有一种无法定义的情绪快要溢出来。   
  


 

*

本宫纯独自回了台场，本宫大辅与一乘寺的关系稍有缓和，但这一切还没有结束，远比他们想象得更加困难。

单是被发现偷偷回国却不回家这一点就足以令人浮想联翩，计划中最为重要的一环出了问题，那之后任再多的补救都是无济于事，与一乘寺相处的愉快暂时让本宫大辅忘记了这些问题，狂风雨却来得猛烈。

本宫纯再次找到了他，这一次是直接找到了一乘寺家门口，他开门的时候有意想要堵在门口，结果对方直接揪着他的耳朵就进了屋。

好歹是姐姐，他也不敢造次。

“一乘寺的家收拾得挺干净的。”

结果进了屋却久久没有进入正题，本宫大辅被指使着端茶送水胆战心惊了大半天之后仍然在配合着本宫纯的话题点头或者摇头。

“他挺爱打扫的。”

本宫大辅说的是实话，不同于他的任性妄为，往往他胡乱扔着的书本衣物，一乘寺都会在下班回来或者上班之前收拾干净，也不指责他，只是仿佛被设定下某种程序一样地整理与打扫。

本宫纯看了他一眼，他没能看明白眼神中的含义，只莫名觉得不详，宛如利箭一样刺来，“听起来就好像你很了解他一样。”

喜欢一个人喜欢了十几年，你说能不了解吗？

这句话他没有说出来，只是在一旁兀自点着头，本宫纯看起来有些气急，却终究没有冒火。

“我告诉爸妈你回来了，他们让我带你回家。”

还是进入了这个话题，本宫大辅心下叹气，“我会回去的，只是这边还有要处理的事情。”

“什么事？”

“诶？就是……”

难道要说是跟一乘寺有关吗？如果又问是什么事，他要说是带对方回美国吗？再近一步，问为什么要带一乘寺回美国，他是不是只能够说，因为我喜欢他？

他这里还在衡量到底怎么说，那边本宫纯却像根本不在意他要做什么事一样地换到下句话了，“先回家吧，爸妈很想你，虽然表面上还在生气，但你可是本宫家的儿子啊。”

本宫纯拍了拍他的肩膀，终于拿出姐姐的态度将他揽进怀里，揉脑袋，“大辅你这家伙，不知不觉就长到这么大了啊。”

听起来像是挺随意的一句话，不知为什么就突然让他稍微有些鼻酸，自家姐姐像是报复一样揉着他的头，动作却轻柔得像是对待珍宝。

“是啊，我都比你高了。”

“回去吧，大辅。”

本宫纯对于自己被推开这个动作实为不解，前一秒不都还温顺地任抱任揉吗，怎么下一秒就变了态度。

“现在还不能回去。”

“为什么？”

“一乘寺……”

像是刚才想的一样，不管他接下来说什么，本宫纯一句一句问下来都最终会让他说出实情，不如一开始就跳到最后一句，省去许多麻烦。  
“姐，我喜欢他。”   
本宫纯有些发愣，傻了一样眨眼，“什……”   
“我说，我喜欢一乘寺。”   
他又重复了一遍，比之第一次更加坚定与强力。  
“你在说什么胡话？就算不想回家总要给我个理由吧。”   
本宫纯气急，只觉得自己的弟弟在开玩笑，她想起自己最早还有一个问题想问，那就是为什么回来会住在一乘寺家，还有，上一次见面他和一乘寺在做什么。

她其实是看到了，但是她怎么敢确定，现在越想越害怕，身体都好像要不受控制地颤抖起来。  
“这就是我的理由。去美国的，回来的，还有以后更多事情的理由。”   
“大辅？！”本宫纯失语一样，不解地跺脚，“你到底在说什么？你知不知道你在说什么？”   
有着片刻的间歇，让两个不算冷静的人不至于暴走。本宫纯会有那样的反应太过于正常，甚至，再激烈一些本宫大辅觉得都不为过。  
“我很清楚，而且从很早以前就想这样说了。”   
本宫纯沉默，像看不认识的人一样看着他，有好几次都想要开口，却没有发声。他内心震荡，远不如外表冷静，呼吸都需要张嘴，否则离窒息不远，直到现在才明白他远不如想象中的勇敢。

过早的摊牌是预料之外的，他甚至没有做好准备，现在又突然之间将一乘寺拉扯了进来。

实在糟糕。  
“如果你以为，这个世界上所谓的爱能够抵挡一切的话，那么你的心智就并没有随着你的年龄增长而成熟，你还是以前那个笨蛋，你以为相爱就是这样简单的事情？” 本宫纯意外地语气平静，风雨欲来的讯息却早就已经传达到了，“那么我来问你吧，爸妈怎么办？他的爸妈怎么办？外人怎么看你们？你们怎么生活？暂且不提这些，你们能够确定彼此就是唯一吗？”   
本宫纯一语中的。

倒也不是说他不能够确定自己不是一乘寺的唯一，他只是无法肯定那个人对于自己的感情投入究竟有多少，他在打一场有准备的仗，却始终无法摸清敌情，都说人因为未知而害怕，他会害怕，也是因为如此。

最为重要的是，本宫纯语句之中的那一个限定的主体，一乘寺的父母。

像被蛰中了，伤口并不大，但是却会因此慢慢的肿胀，疼痛，留下疤痕。

想要借着这一股冲动而忽视掉的问题全部都摆上了台面，他现在是那样的无助与烦躁，漂浮在汪洋却没有浮木可以依靠。再看本宫纯，脸上的神色与他无差，还更多了疼惜。这是建立在家人的前提上的，他完全承认本宫纯说的话没错，但是正确与否本身对他来讲没有任何意义，他的感情也不会因为被认定为‘错’就放弃。

本宫纯读出了这样的信息，长长叹一口气，语气放柔，这位从小与他争斗打闹的姐姐，苦口婆心字字锥心，“……总之，这种事情，我绝对不会接受的，你也别指望我能理解。你们根本就是在破坏彼此的生活，还说这是爱吗？大辅，你已经是成年人了，有些事……”   
否定。

拒绝。

推脱。

各式各样的理由，令他的归来好似成为了一盘注定要输的棋局，而他的每一步都成为了死棋。所做的一切就被这样简单地否决了，前路也烟雾弥漫模糊不清。

但是不应该是这样的，不应该就这样结束的。  
“正因为我是成年人了，”他说，“所以我才确定，我做的事情是出于我的意志，我也有可以决定自己想做的事情的权利吧？？”   
本宫纯最后甩下一句你好好想想之后就走了，他一个人顺着墙就滑坐在了地上。姐姐说的话字字句句都在为他，他如何感受不到，只是陷入这样的僵局却是从未考虑过的。

他曾经做下一句承诺，一乘寺信守至今，虽未回答但是对方已用行动来作为论证，但是如今，他还能够再故技重施吗？

门开，有脚步声一直延续到他跟前，不用看也知道是谁回来了，他还想着要将自己的重量完全安心地交托过去得以安慰，就被接下来的话搞得更加郁卒。

那星在大风中摇晃着的烛火最终好似也因此而熄灭了。  
“大辅，你姐姐说的没错，世界上的事情，不都是那么简单的。”   
他还没来及站起来，却已经不必再多言。

一直摇摆不定的人，通过他人之口终于说出了自己将给未给的回答，理由这么充分，本宫大辅甚至无力反驳，只能够继续颓废继续神伤。  
“你听到了？”   
  
“恩，全部都听到了。”   
  
他现在知道了，那些多余的，莫名的事端，都是在告诉他，放弃吧，你该学会知难而退，因为你自己也无比明白，前路漫漫，而你注定孤军奋战。   


 

*

本宫大辅收拾了东西回家，父母对于他的归来虽说表面上仍旧不满，真切的感情却早就已经通过满桌他曾喜欢的食物而表露无遗，本宫纯看起来并无异样，笑着拍他的脑袋说着欢迎回来。

那一场针锋相对与无疾而终的谈话好似变为了烟云，随着雨过天晴而消失不见，但是他却无法笑得如常。

晚饭之后一家人之间的氛围已经回到了他离家之前，毕竟骨肉相连血脉相通，谈论间了解到他这些年的不容易，年近中年的母亲已经湿了眼睛，父亲也在一旁叹气。

而那些都是过去了，他笑着，大大咧咧着，说没关系，哪个男子汉会少了历练。

他的房间还是那样，刚走进去准备脱衣服，脱到一半本宫纯进来了，他愣了半天才吼着说进来至少要敲门啊！

本宫纯走上前来就在他平坦的小肚子拍了拍，一脸得意地说你什么地方我没看过啊，不用害臊，他一脸憋屈地又把衣服穿好了。

都是快嫁人的人了，好歹有些自觉吧。

本来就已经是睡觉时间了，本宫纯突然进来又坐下，他立刻觉察到来意不简单。

“说吧，什么事。”

他在床下盘腿坐下，有着恼地挠了挠头，这是年少时的坏习惯，延续至今毫无改变。

比起他的自然，本宫纯倒是显得犹豫不决，这让他觉得很不正常，又说不出个所以然来。

“你……咳，你和一乘寺说清楚了？”

“啊？你指什么？”

“因为，今天不是自己一人回来了吗？”

“……我应该带着他一起？”

本宫纯瞪他，无语。

他也看着本宫纯，摊手。搞半天这位姐姐一直在担心他会直接把一乘寺带回来？

从那之后两人又陷入了奇怪的气场，不同于上一次，这一次甚至连他都再无心力，加之警察局的工作突然变多，见面的机会也没多少，他很快就搬去了宾馆，住了几天就回家了，一乘寺不知道，但是也没打电话来问。

多少是个梗。

梗得他说不出话来，也不知道该从哪里说起，这是毫无理由的，但又不是单方面的，他们的默契用得真不是地方。

“那今后呢？”

“啊……今后啊……”

“我上次说的话，你仔细想过了吗？”

“那些话啊……”

“大辅。”本宫纯突然拍了他脑袋一下，搞得他莫名其妙。

“搞什么啊！会痛你知不知道？！”

“那两相比较比，哪一个更痛？”

他不能明确说出对方的所指，但是他又觉得自己知道本宫纯的意思。

现在放手是痛，钻心也好，揪扯也好，哪一种痛不是痛。

反之也痛，他们现在不清不楚不明不白前有追兵后无退路。本宫纯没有把他的事情公之于众而是隐瞒下来了，根本就是为他留了一条路，同时他也知道，一旦他的选择偏离了对方的认知，他与一乘寺的事情就会被家人得知。

那时候，所谓的爱，就不再仅仅是两个人的事情了。

所以他沉默了，从小他的痛觉就不是特别明显，所以不论是哪一种痛他都可以咬着牙停下来，只是他不知道一乘寺能不能行不行，他也怕只有他一个人痛，痛到死了都还是一个人，更何况，他不能够自私地让一乘寺跟着他痛。

“烦死了，不用你说我也知道，”他站起来，也一把把本宫纯从自己床上拽了起来往门外推，“我要睡了，快点出去——”

“大辅！有你这样对待姐姐的吗！”

“既然还知道是我姐姐，拜托有一点姐姐的样子吧！！”

本宫纯挣扎着死命拉住他，往他怀里扑，一下就没了声。

“喂，弄痛你了？”

“……”

“姐，我是不是刚才……”

“大辅。”

本宫纯从他怀里抬起头，本宫大辅看着已经比自己矮一个头的姐姐稍微有些感慨，往一旁侧了侧脑袋，却立刻又被扳了回来。

“干什么啊你！”

他顿时就觉得自己刚才的担心白费了，现在像是被树袋熊裹住的树一样动都动不了。

“要成为一个可靠又负责的人啊，大辅。”

 

 

*

一乘寺打过电话到家里来，本宫纯跟他说了这样一句话，当时他也只是哦了一声之后便再无声响，后者还在继续说继续问，你没有告诉他回来了吗？

本宫大辅夹起一块肉放进嘴里嚼，说着味道不错，终于不是黑暗料理了，被本宫纯打了脑袋一下。

他又想叫痛，一张嘴就被扔进一块肉，一时间忘了自己想要说什么，认真吃肉。

“你不想知道他说什么了吗？”

“煮老了啊这一块。”

“你在害怕吗？”

“……他说什么了。”

 

 

*

本宫大辅消失了很多天，从某一天他下班回家之后就不见了对方的踪迹，开始的时候他静静地等，弄不做声，时间对于他们彼此来说都是必要的，特别是在眼前。

只是等待的时间一长，他就变得惴惴不安起来。

一直处在等待之中的人是他，对方只是丢下一句等我回来就潇洒离去，现在他等到了，却好似不在是曾经构想过的生活。

想要问到本宫家的电话是多么简单的事情，打过去之后接电话的人本宫纯，对方语气轻快地问他有什么事情，他一下就局促不安，像是被捉住了尾巴的猫，空有尖锐的爪子，在惊慌之中却无路可逃。

“本宫君回家了吗？”

“咦？为什么会这样问啊？”

“不，没什么，新年快乐。”

他想要挂了电话，却被喊停，那边问他要不要去台场过年，恰好大辅也回家了。

他终于有些放心，好歹对方并未去到什么他不知道的地方。好脾气又有礼地拒绝了，本宫纯却好似打定主意不放过他。

“一乘寺君，对于大辅你是怎么看的呢。”

“诶？”

太直接的问题砸过来的时候，他的大脑一片糟，理不出头绪，傻了一样地握着电话，越捏越紧，冷汗都凝结在手心。

“那就简单一些吧，喜欢，还是不。”

“本宫小姐，你是不是误会……”

“你知道他喜欢你的吧？”

他觉得现在的他就像是一个新手上路的司机，行驶在仅容一车通过的窄道，他在内心祈祷前方千万不要有车辆驶来，但偏偏事与愿违，进不了，退不行，两难又尴尬。

“我……”

“你喜欢他，对吗？”

“是。”

“但你也知道，你们不应该在一起，是吧。”

 

我知道，抱歉，打扰了。

 

 

*

一乘寺又做了那个梦，这一次本宫大辅也被关在泡泡里面，他可以看见本宫大辅拼命挣扎，敲着叫着想要出来，他也拼命喊着跳着，想要去阻拦气泡的上升，但是他犹豫了，他想起之前那些飞上天空的气泡来，他伸出手却不敢去碰，然后本宫大辅朝着远离他的天际不停地上升。

他从沙发上醒来，额头上满是汗，敲门声在这个时候响起，他揉了揉眼睛撑着脑袋去开门。

门一开本宫大辅就走了进来，一进门就反手将门关上，把还没反应过来的一乘寺迅速而猛力地扯过来，抵在门上，毫无间歇地吻上去。

一乘寺的背砰一声与门接触，冰凉与略微疼痛的触感将他从刚才的梦境中彻底抽离，面前的人闭着眼睛，像是搞谋杀一样地掠夺他的空气，他一点也不觉得难受，反而觉得感慨。

他伸出手去，颤抖着，犹豫了片刻才敢勒住本宫大辅，这不是泡沫，也不会破碎，那是真实而又强大的存在，不会因为他的一举一动而消失碎裂。

“大辅。”

他推开本宫大辅喘气，小声叫对方的名字，本宫大辅再次倾身过来，热气呼吐在他的颈旁，也小声地说着是我，是我。

这一翻汹涌而来的情欲几乎将他们压倒，本宫大辅主导着他朝着客厅走，毫无间断的吻落在他的耳尖，鼻头与侧脸，嘴唇耳畔还有锁骨，一路撞倒了什么东西他们并不清楚，乒乒乓乓乱响成一片，腿间带来的钝痛根本无法打破这样急促的节奏。本宫大辅的手顺着他的衣角往里，轻车熟路驾熟就轻，片刻停留又再次游走。

他喘着气，被抵在了桌前，刚好到大腿的桌沿成为他唯一的依靠，前后皆有阻挡，狭窄得一点空间也不给他。本宫大辅覆压而来，他的上半身全部瘫倒在桌面，手肘抵在在后面上根本用不上力，几个摩擦就疼痛起来。胸前的冰凉告诉他衣服已经被捞至胸口，细细密密的吻从肚脐一路上升，刻意挤入他两腿之间的膝盖带着挑逗的意味，轻轻松松勾勒起他的欲望。

难耐，躁动，体内乱窜的酥麻，仅仅靠着表面的接触与靠近根本无法舒缓，倾身而来的躯体慢慢覆盖住他裸露的皮肤，像是火种，密密麻麻地播种下。

在胸口盘旋的吻好似为了挑战他的忍耐度而存在，舌尖轻轻地点着缨红，有始无终，只需要轻轻一下就引发一阵无法忍耐的颤抖。

唇与齿的交替研磨，几乎耗尽了一乘寺的耐性，从被动到主动贴身相迎，期间的时间不过短短几分钟，他急不可耐地去寻，一迎头就撞上本宫大辅的唇，便去吸去咬，渴求更多。对于他的相迎本宫大辅自然是照单全收，不仅如此还回馈更多，除去揉在他胸前的手，另外一只已经隔着布料开始照顾他的下身。

隔靴搔痒劳而无功，若有似无的抚摸让他的身体抬起又躺下，腰的酸痛，手肘的摩擦，支撑着身体的双腿，内心之中有一只饥渴的野兽一直在哀嚎，无奈投食的人好暇以整，像是硬要吊他胃口一般。

本宫大辅能够感受到一乘寺的隐忍，因为同时难受的人还有他，这一场情事论及理由，说是情之所至到不如形容为害怕更为妥当。一乘寺的身体在发热，他离不得，手里描摹的器官也在越发壮大，温热而潮湿，蓄势待发。

他干脆拉开拉链伸进手去，仅仅一瞬间就得到了满意的反应，一乘寺盛着水汽的眸子带着或急或抑的神色，那只搭在他手上的手明明都还在颤抖，却又在下一秒抬起身体搂住他的脖子，靠在他的肩膀上喘气。

他加快手上的动作，肩上的人发出低低的呜鸣，潮热的喘息就喷在他的脸上，自持不住。一乘寺扶着他肩的手也在紧紧将他抓牢，另外一只手像是投桃报李一般地搭在他的皮带上，费了好大的劲才终于拉开，伸手进去。

这像是两相交战，又像是互相扶持，一乘寺没多久就瘫软成一团，力量尽失，他还没有得以释放，在下一秒将一乘寺稍稍向上抬，好让对方坐在桌上，多余的衣裤尽数被除，只剩下衬衣松垮地挂在肩头，其余的掉在地上只发出轻微的声响，盖不过房内的呼吸声，也打搅不了荷尔蒙散布的氛围。

借着上一轮高潮的余韵，他很容易就进入了一只手指，靠坐在桌上的人的身上四散分布着零星的点，在他手指弯曲的瞬间应时地仰头，他啃上去，啃在喉结上。用双手支撑身体，衣服领口滑至手臂，本宫大辅干脆扯掉这件有胜似无的衣物，再从喉结吻着向下，一路留下印记，再度抚慰胸前的挺立，手指也进进出出。一乘寺的心跳急速，他能够清晰地听见，这心跳究竟是为他，还是为这情欲，到此刻他再无法去想。

占有成为唯一的信条。

潮而狭窄的通道小心翼翼地吞吐着他的第二根手指，拖拽出粘稠的液体，一乘寺的呼吸都像是虚妄，喘息声中带着即将压制不住的呻吟。他将一乘寺的双腿分开，对方也好似明白他的想法，调整了双手的位置，身体重心下移，好能够承受接下来的冲撞。

他进入，停顿，一点一点摸索，丝丝入扣。而配合着他动作的人也在适当地调和呼吸，高热的体温成为承载不了莫大欢欣愉悦的外在表现，一乘寺咬着嘴唇，他伸手过去，手指扳开对方的嘴巴，伸进去搅。

他扶着一乘寺的腰，在将对方拉向自己的同时挺身，最为深刻的埋入，一击必杀到了目标，一乘寺呜咽了一声，看他的眼神都虚晃着失焦。

你说你知道，但你到底知道什么呢？

他很想问，抱着愤懑与好奇前来，想要大发脾气大声质问，问说你为什么不可以像我一样抛开所有，是不够爱吗，还是根本不爱。

本宫大辅知道什么叫做快刀斩乱麻，他也懂这句话成立的条件并无限制，最为痛苦的并不是挥刀斩下，而是他明明感受到了一乘寺对他抱有同样的心情，他却始终无法得到一个亲口的承认。

一乘寺不像他，这个人堕入尘世思考的东西极多，他只图自我享乐，愿意交上一切作为赌注。他知道这样是错的，是不道德的应该被谴责也可能后果严重。

但是，他的一腔热情一路坚持突然被拦腰截断，这就好像他与一乘寺本身走在一条路上，不知不觉后者就慢了下来，因为他们之前突然有了一道沟壑，又窄又小，一步就可以跨越，但是一乘寺不愿意这样做。

他猛力顶了几下，一乘寺的身体不受控制地朝后，软得像是没了骨架的支撑。肌肤与桌面摩擦发出略微刺耳的声音，他将一乘寺翻了个身，只空虚了一秒又再次被填充。

一乘寺承受着本宫大辅不言不语的冲撞，胳膊在冰冷的桌面上前前后后，肉体相撞的声音在略空旷的客厅甚至有了回音，眼前是高亮的光，窗帘并未拉上，一眼望过去甚至看得到对面的楼层，羞耻感顿时蔓延。

“大辅……我们、换……换个……”

他每说一个字，都会像是被惩罚一样地受到更为激烈的挺身，打断他的思绪，搅乱他的字句，他能够感受到对方毫无言语之后的情绪，和他的一样。

相爱就能够在一起吗。

而爱却不是必须在一起的筹码与理由。

好似无法尽兴一般，本宫大辅抽离了他的身体，他疑惑地侧头去看，在某个瞬间却几乎觉得看见了汪洋。

他曾经在那双眼中看尽了希望与阳光，现在却仿若置身高不见顶的密林，交错的枝干横生着挡住了本可照射进入的光线，潮湿的地面只能够生长苔藓。

一乘寺是一株苗，尚且需要充足的阳光，不能够接受到阳光照耀的植物，一旦无法进入光合作用便只能死去。

他被抵在了落地窗前，身后突然的进入与身前被握住的刺激同时而来，冷与热的交替，前后夹击着带来的快感都令他像是快要散架一般。

“大、辅……”

一乘寺语气虚浮着，他埋在身前人的颈窝稳着呼吸，内里间歇而来的紧吸让他的动作缓慢下来，他还不想结束，他还不愿意脱离这温暖源。

膨胀的欲望被挤压着，呐喊着，好似不受控，他能够看到玻璃中不算清晰的影子，他的眼神那么无神毫无情感，所有的一切都融入到了身体的交融之间。他也能够看到一乘寺，长着嘴巴皱眉呼吸的人，当太阳从云层之后出现时，就消失不见。

为什么。

明明是那样爱着的。

却为什么。

白色的液体不仅仅从他们相接的部分流出，还沾染上了玻璃。

他的视野里是落地窗外湛蓝湛蓝的天，他们处于高层大厦，近的就像要接近天空，传说中庇佑世人的上帝就住在那里，奈何他们未曾感受到神祉。   
一乘寺靠着窗户喘气，身体轮廓与这个世界的风景一同被印在玻璃上。他慢慢将对方扳过身，那双眼睛苍茫而无神。   
一乘寺又看到了什么。他们所处的地方这么高耸入云，傲慢又落寞得无法融入其他。特立独行就意味着被孤立，这个道理彼此都一清二楚。   
他慢慢地，颤抖着吻上去，感受到对方是如此冰冷，像是倾尽浑身血液都无法再沸腾。然后，恋人的眼泪也变成他的眼泪，流下来。

 

 


End file.
